dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkham Asylum
Officially known as the Arkham Hospital, it was located at the edge of Arkham, New England. It was the main rehabilitation facility for the criminally insane and it was often called "Arkham Asylum". The most notorious among the earliest inmates of Arkham were Two-Face and the Joker. Joker was the first inmate to escape Arkham under unknown circumstances and the next inmate was Two-Face, who had help from the outside to break free. On Joker's second breakout, he dosed a couple of guards with his Joker Venom and then he proceeded to release several other inmates. Before leaving the building, Joker confronted Batman on the asylum's kitchen, where he poured a special variation of his joker venom on the Dark Knight, which allowed him to escape for good. Eventually, Joker managed to build a secret hideout that was connected to his personal cell in Arkham. The methods Joker used to build such structure underneath the Asylum remain unknown. Around these early days of Arkham, there wasn't a strict policy about visits and every inmate was allowed to get visits in a common room, much like a regular prison. The criminal known as Professor Milo eventually got control of the Asylum when he and a couple of thugs captured the director and locked him on one of the padded cells. While running Arkham, Milo started a criminal ring using some of the inmates, just to lock them back when the authorities became suspicious. In order to learn the truth behind the crimes, Batman infiltrated Arkham disguised as an inmate transferred from the Gotham State Penitentiary and he learned of Milo's plan. Milo drugged Batman and tried to turn him mad using a gas of his own making, but the plan backfired when the Arkham inmates attacked him and forced him to inhale his own gas, turning himself into a madman and another inmate of the cursed asylum. New Earth Originally known as Mercey Mansion, Arkham Asylum was founded and run by Amadeus Arkham. Arkham himself was slowly driven insane shortly following the grisly murder of his wife and child by a lunatic named Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins. Amadeus Arkham eventually became a patient on his own asylum until his death, after which the custodianship of Arkham Asylum was passed down to his nephew, Jeremiah.Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth In an early incident during the new administration, one of the staff members of Arkham found the secret hidden room which belonged to Elizabeth Arkham, Amadeus' mother, where Amadeus had hidden his diary. Upon reading the diary and learning of the inherited madness of the Arkham family, the orderly became insane and released the inmates of the Asylum, hoping to lure Batman into a trap to kill him and end Arkham's curse. With the Asylum taken over by the likes of Joker, Black Mask and Two-Face, Batman had to go in alone, confront his own demons, fears and enemies until order was restored. Jermiah Arkham took a hardline approach towards the care of his patients. He completely renovated the interior of the hospital, tearing away the old Victorian-style architecture, replacing it with newly designed interconnecting corridors patterned in the style of old classical labyrinths. With little regard for the hospital's dark history, Jeremiah was certain to destroy old remnants of the old asylum, including his uncle's private journal. Arkham hired Hiram Contractors to handle the renovations. What Jeremiah didn't realize however was that the company foreman, Zolly Hiram, had been blackmailed by patient Victor Zsasz into building a secret corridor that connected to several padded rooms, including his own. This later enabled Zsasz to affect a temporary escape from the asylum. Years ago, the original Arkham Asylum suffered massive structural damage when the criminal Bane orchestrated a large-scale break-out, setting dozens of patients free. As a result, Jeremiah Arkham was forced to close its doors and relocate. He established a new Arkham Asylum at the site of the abandoned estate of Eric Mercey on Mercey Island. Batman R.I.P. Batman broke into Arkham and attacked the Scarecrow, took him to Joker's cell and beat him to learn the location of Hush's secret hideout, much to Joker's delight. Later, Dr. Jeremiah noticed that the inmates were all singing about Batman's death. Shortly after, Arkham Asylum was the chosen scenario by the Black Glove to eliminate Batman as part of their master plan. Guy Dax infiltrated the asylum by posing as a doctor and after having Nightwing incarcerated and dosed with drugs, he attacked Jeremiah Arkham and took control of the asylum. As part of the plan, Dax and his henchmen carried red and black roses into the building, they dragged Jezebel Jet inside and he released Joker from his cell. Arkham was then the scenario for the final fight between Batman and Joker, as planned by the Black Glove. Jezebel was locked in one of the cells and after Batman broke her free, he fell into a trap and was paralyzed. The Black Glove buried Batman on the backyard of Arkham, but Batman managed to rise again and using a remote device he called the Bat-Radia, he activated a remote signal from the Batcomputer that shut all the exits of Arkham, locking all the members of the Black Glove inside. While Joker escaped from Arkham before the lockdown, Batman confronted Jezebel Jet and chased Hurt to the rooftop of the building, where Hurt tried to escape on a helicopter. Batmam leapt to the vehicle and caused the pilot to lose control and crash on the river. Nightwing managed to escape from Dax and Scorpiana and retrieved Batman's cape and cowl from the rooftop of Arkham. Arkham's Madness After the Black Glove's failed attempt to destroy Batman, all the inmates from Arkham Asylum were transferred to Blackgate until Arkham was completely decontaminated. On their way back to Arkham, the vehicles that transported the inmates were assaulted by a new Black Mask, who freed the inmates and destroyed the asylum in front of all of them. Prime Earth Dutch immigrant Ambroos Lydecker was hired to construct the mansion and grounds that would become Arkham Asylum and incorporated a number of hidden rooms and passageways in the buildings which would later become a security nightmare. One of these passageways led to a tunnel that connected to the complex which would later be adapted into Gotham Academy. Security Jeremiah Arkham installed the most state-of-the-art security measures when he took control of the asylum. Video recorders were installed in every room and a corridor with two guards stationed on every level twenty-four hours a day to discourage bribery. Even Arkham himself was required to present identification to access various levels of the hospital. All exterior windows at Arkham were installed with heat detectors and microwave motion detectors. Magnetic foils in the walls were used to block radio waves from penetrating locked cells. Although security protocols were highly efficient, they were not foolproof. Within weeks of the renovations both Mister Zsasz and Batman succeeded in breaking out of the asylum. Additionally, Batman's former partner, Nightwing even succeeded in breaking into Arkham. Batman: The Last Arkham | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Although nobody actually lives in Arkham permanently, being an asylum, it has an infamous list of frequent residents. It's most notorious inmates throughout the years include: * Abattoir * Amygdala * Architect * Bane * Batzarro * Black Mask * Black Spider * Calendar Man * Catman * Cavalier * Clayface * Cluemaster * Copperhead * Crazy Quilt * Cyclotronic Man * Deadshot * Death Rattle * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Double X * Doctor Phosphorus * Doodlebug * Enforcer * Film Freak * Firefly * Flamingo * Fright * Great White * Grotesque I * Goblin * Gunhawk * Gretel * Harley Quinn * Hatman * Headhunter * Humpty Dumpty * Hush * The Idiot * Jaeger * James Gordon, Jr. * Jane Doe * Joker * Joker's Daughter * Junkyard Dog * KGBeast * Killer Croc * Killer Moth * King Tut * League of Smiles * Lock-Up * Lunkhead * "Mad Dog" Hawkins * Mad Hatter * Magpie * Man-Bat * Maxie Zeus * Merrymaker * Mime * Mirror * Mister Freeze * Mister Zsasz * Mortican * Penguin * Poison Ivy * Polka Dot Man * Professor Pyg * Quakemaster * Ragdoll * Reaper * Riddler * Scarecrow * Solomon Grundy * Spider * Sumo * Spook * Steeljacket * Temblor * Ten-Eyed Man * Tweedledum and Tweedledee * Two-Face * Ubu * The Unicorn * Ventriloquist * Vulture * White Knight * Wrath * Zebra-Man * Zodiac Master * Employees: ** Amadeus Arkham Founder ** Jeremiah Arkham Director ** Achilles Milo Director ** Aaron Cash Head of Security ** Hugo Strange Psychologist ** Charles Nigaff Psychologist ** Byron Merideth Psychologist ** Mister Bygone Psychologist ** Simon Ecks (Prime Earth) Psychologist ** Ingrid Karlsson Physician ** Harleen Quinzel Physician | Notes = * The first appearance of Arkham Asylum is often mis-credited as . This was actually the first issue where it was referred to as Arkham Asylum. In previous appearances, it was known as Arkham Hospital. * There are many early references to an unnamed insane asylum or mental hospital in Gotham City during Batman's early years. Most notably on the stories from , and . * From a chronological viewpoint, the first inmates locked in Arkham were Joker and Two-Face. The third inmate would be Clayface III, the fourth was Maxie Zeus, the fifth was Professor Milo and the sixth was the Scarecrow. Afterwards came Doctor Double X, Black Mask and Night-Slayer. * Some villains of the DC Universe have been sent to Arkham, but have never made an appearance in the place. * There was an Arkham Asylum counterpart in the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. | Trivia = * The name comes from the imaginary city of Arkham, Massachussettes in the stories of H.P. Lovecraft. * Normally, the cells were inmates are locked are decorated and customized by the madmen. On the early versions of the asylum, the cells were regular prison cells and the first personalized cells were the ones of Maxie Zeus, Two-Face and Joker. Zeus' cell was decorated with Greek architecture, Two-Face's cell was divided in two as his usual hideouts and Joker's cell had his own portrait, a big Joker card and a Batman manikin. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth * Batman: Knightfall * Batman: The Last Arkham * Arkham Asylum: Living Hell * The Joker's Asylum | Links = * Arkham Asylum at Wikipedia * Arkham Asylum article by Bob Rozakis }} nl:Arkham Asylum Category:Arrowverse Locations Category:Gotham (TV Series) Locations Category:DCAU Locations Category:Arkhamverse Locations